


You are my Sunshine

by loveleywoon



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Demigods AU, M/M, briwoonweek20, dowoon is a child of hades, honestly very very soft, jae and wonpil are mentioned but not really in it, younghyun is a child of apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveleywoon/pseuds/loveleywoon
Summary: Dowoon was seriously questioning his decision to join this quest especially when he is fighting a fire-breathing chimera and all he can think about is Younghyun, the ridiculously good-looking child of Apollo who never seemed to leave his mind
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Briwoon Week 2020





	You are my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raikaya (rqyh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqyh/gifts).



> briwoon week day 3: magic  
> fyi, dowoon is a child of hades and younghyun is child of apollo, idk why dun ask me  
> wrote this once again in like 2 hours so please don't judge too harshly
> 
> and once again, I'm gifting this to you,raikaya cause you've worked really hard on briwoon week and you might feel discouraged but I want you to know I appreciate all the work you've done! and I'm really sorry if I don't manage to participate for the rest of the days ( ͒˃̩̩⌂˂̩̩ ͒)

Honestly, Dowoon doesn’t know how he ended up here, face to face with a chimera with no back up. He was really beginning to question his decision to volunteer to go on this quest with Sungjin, Jae, Younghyun and Wonpil, seeing that he was now left alone to face the chimera. Somehow in the middle of fighting the chimera, the rest had disappeared among the rubble. The only reason he was currently not freaking out was because he knew that they were still alive due to his abilities as a child of Hades.

Now that there was only one target in sight, the weakened and wounded chimera focused all its attention on him. Having someone solely focused on you would usually be flattering (especially that one child of Apollo who he hadn’t been able to get out of his mind for days), however in this case, it was definitely not boding well for him. Glancing around him, he ran towards the closest dark corridor, the chimera chasing after him, fire-spewing out of its mouth. Once in the shadows, he solidified the shadows around him, forming a shield. He could feel the tiredness catching up with him, not surprising considering they had spent the last 5 days tracking the chimera and fighting unexpected monsters that popped up. Not to mention the wound in his side that had yet to be treated, but never mind that for now. Using the last of his strength, Dowoon summoned the dead, in front of the chimera momentarily distracting it. He levitated the debris nearby, turning them into sharp and deadly stakes before sending them flying into the back of the chimera. Feeling his energy depleting quickly, Dowoon collapsed to his knees as he heard the chimera howl in pain. The last image that entered his mind as he lost consciousness was the bright smile the child of Apollo had flashed him before they rushed in to fight the chimera.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Dowoon flickered in and out of consciousness, he heard a familiar and comforting voice singing and as the singing continued, the pain in his body began to fade and he fell back into a deep sleep.

When he awoke, he felt that his right arm felt numb and panic momentarily filled his mind. Did the chimera get to him and seriously injure him? But when he turned his head, he found himself faced with a mop of black hair and the source of this numb feeling. Younghyun was asleep in a chair beside his bed, his head resting on Dowoon shoulder. Dowoon wanted to wake him up so he could ask about whether they had succeeded on the quest but at the same time he didn’t want to disturb Younghyun’s peaceful sleep and lose this opportunity to stare at his perfectly perfect face without fear of being caught.  
While he was busy examining (read admiring) Younghyun’s face, Sungjin walked into the cabin. Sungjin opened his mouth ready to speak, but Dowoon quickly hushed him and beckoned him to sit beside him on the bed opposite Younghyun.

“Sorry, I just don’t want to wake Younghyun up. He looks really tired, look at those dark circles…” Dowoon whispered, glancing at Younghyun again.

“Of course he’s tired, he spent the whole night after we made it back to camp treating our injuries, though none of ours was as bad as yours. Then he spent the rest of the night treating you and sitting by your bedside, he was worried sick when you wouldn’t wake up.” Sungjin replied while helping Dowoon take a sip of the water he had brought along with him.

Dowoon’s heart fluttered at the thought of Younghyun worrying about him and Younghyun singing to him while he slept (okay, okay he knows Younghyun only did that to heal him but a boy can dream). When Dowoon looked up at Sungjin after staring at Younghyun for a good half a minute, he was met with a knowing smile. He felt blood rush to his face, and he was pretty sure his ears were bright red. He was saved from saying anything by the strange whining sounds escaping Younghyun, which Dowoon and the rest of the team had grown to learn was an indication that he was about to wake up. Sungjin quickly walked out of the cabin but not without first flashing him a wink and a thumbs up leaving Dowoon even more embarrassed then before. Dowoon’s attention was brought back to the waking Younghyun as Younghyun begun to rub his face into the side of Dowoon’s neck. Dowoon tensed up and he was not entirely sure he was still breathing.

He finally began breathing again when Younghyun finally sat up, his eyes still closed and began stretching his arms above his head, mouth opening in a huge yawn. He watched as Younghyun blinked his eyes blearily at Dowoon not quite processing anything yet. Suddenly Younghyun’s eyes lit up and he enveloped Dowoon in a bone-crushing hug (like seriously he was pretty skinny as it was and Younghyun had recently buffed up, he wouldn’t be surprised if one of his bones did break).

“Thank Apollo your awake! I was so worried you had actually died or something. I was prepared to head to the underworld and demand your dad return you if you did.” Younghyun laughed as he ruffled Dowoon’s hair, his face a mere centimetre away from Dowoon’s.

When recounting the events to follow in the future, Dowoon often blamed it on the fact that he was still delirious from knocking his head on the ground, but in that moment, it was the sight of Younghyun’s soft lips and the feeling of Younghyun’s breath against his lips that overwhelmed his senses and caused him to do what he would not have done under any other circumstance. Dowoon leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. The moment their lips met, his lips lightly pressed against Younghyun’s, Dowoon’s mind short circuited and all he could think was “Younghyun! Younghyun! Younghyun!”. After a few seconds, he realised what he had just done and immediately pulled away in shock. He stared at Younghyun whose face was flushed pink and all he could think was how cute Younghyun looked and how he had ruined everything. He immediately began to scramble out of bed in an attempt to run away, hop on the next plane to anywhere, change his name and live out the rest of his life in isolation, but before he could make any headway with his plans, a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down to the bed. Younghyun was now kneeling on the bed, his face hovering over Dowoon’s.

“Dowoon, why’d you do that?” Younghyun asked, his eyes staring into Dowoon’s with an intensity Dowoon had never seen before. Dowoon felt his heart begin to race even faster and his palms felt clammy. He was sure that if he was not already lying on a bed he would have collapsed considering how light-headed he felt. What should he say? Younghyun would think he was weird if he confessed but he would also think he was weird if he said he just did it for fun. Younghyun moved his face even closer to his and Dowoon couldn’t stand it anymore.

“I-I…Look hyung, I don’t know what I was thinking. I mean actually I do but at the same time I don’t-AHHHHHH LOOK I LIKE YOU ALRIGHT!” Dowoon screamed covering his face with his hands. After his outburst, Dowoon waited for the sound of Younghyun’s laughter or teasing or even the sound of him leaving, but all he was met with was silence. Unable to bear the suspense and curiosity, Dowoon lowered his hands to look at Younghyun. Younghyun was staring at him with a mix of amusement, fondness and something he didn’t know if he wanted to name. He saw Younghyun’s eyes flick down to his lips before he lowered his head to press his lips against Dowoon’s in a searing kiss. Dowoon’s mind went blank with shock and he was rendered unable to do anything.

“I like you too,” Younghyun whispered against his lips when he separated from Dowoon, his eyes sparkling with happiness. Dowoon was sure in that moment that he had never seen nor heard anything as beautiful. Dowoon reached up and hooked his arm around Younghyun’s neck bringing him down for another kiss.

You know what, now that Dowoon thinks about it, maybe he doesn’t regret going on the quest.

**Author's Note:**

> once again please leave feedback and kudos and comments are appreciated! please support briwoon week!  
> hit me up on twitter @loveleywoon


End file.
